Texas Instruments TMS320C6000 family of digital signal processors employ a two-level memory subsystem. The level one memories include cache and the level two memory contains directly addressable memory, cache or both. The level two directly addressable memory can be cached within level one. Direct memory access (DMA) data transfers access the directly addressable memory at level two. Keeping central processing unit (CPU) versus DMA access to level two memory coherent is important to the programmability of the device. Making this efficient is important to the performance of the device.